Drawcia
Drawcia was the main villain of Kirby Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born from a painting who prefers a world made of paint and art to the real world. She was also the owner of the mighty Power Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork. She is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and firing blasts of powerful dark magic. Her wish was to have a world full of paint. But this dream was short lived, as Kirby was able to defeat her at her own game by getting the Paintbrush's power and pursuing her all across the newly ruined land. Harnessing the strength of the brush's power, Kirby was able to destroy her, once again bring peace to Dream Land. Most recently, Drawcia appears on a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in the game Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games ''Kirby Canvas Curse'' When Kirby first faces Drawcia she is in her Witch-like sorceress form. In this form she can shoot magical blasts and summon smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can even paint enemies to life (similar to the abilities Paint Roller and Wiz) with the Power Paintbrush. She also jumps into the air and quickly zooms at Kirby. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect the blast, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. After Kirby does this process successfully five times, she melts into her soul, which is formed of a multicolored orb, five eyes, and a dripping, gaping mouth. This form, called Drawcia Soul, can summon Para Matters. The minions can be tapped on the eye to inflict a small amount of damage on Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul has a wide array of attacks, too, such as summoning its minions and warping around the screen. It can also make it rain paint blobs and can rush across the screen in the form of a meteor that covers most of the screen. In order to deal heavy damage Drawcia Soul, Kirby must first bring it to a halt (done by tapping it with the stylus while its transporting around). After some taps, it becomes stunned and ready to be attacked. When it is destroyed, Drawcia Soul reverts to its original form- a painting. Drawcia Soul is sucked into the painting and it shatters to pieces. The game states that she originated as a mysterious painting. Somehow, the painting gradually transformed and Drawcia mysteriously sprung forth. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like foe. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She also wears golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot. She has grayish-blue hair, one eye, and a strange yellow marking barely visible under her robes. The Para Sorceresses are essentially simplified versions of Drawcia herself, consisting of only a pink ascot, a hat, hair, and (strangely) two eyes rather than one. Drawcia Soul, her next form, is stylized to look like a big blob of paint. It has a gaping yellow mouth with five yellow eyes along the top of its head. Its paint-like body is always changing color,but starts out pink. Drawcia Soul bears almost no resemblance to its previous form. Drawcia's true form was a strange painting. Trivia *Two of Drawcia's attacks are reused by Marx Soul, with slight alterations. Marx Soul is also able to rain down paint and create a blast that sweeps across the screen. But when Marx Soul does the latter attack, two blasts are created rather than one. *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in this game. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses